


Pyrrha Lives!

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: A what if story if Pyrrha had lived.





	Pyrrha Lives!

**Author's Note:**

> This story I wrote on for Tumblr it was done in three parts I am posting it here as one full work I hope you all enjoy it.

Pyrrha was trying to open her eyes, she felt a heaviness and pain on her left shoulder.  She tried to look around but even her neck hurt too much to move so she could. She heard footsteps coming towards her in a fast pace. Jaune and Nora came and started asking her where it hurt and if she could move, Ruby was on her way with Mrs. Goodwitch she crouched down to take a better look at Mrs. Nikkos. “Ok Mrs. Nikkos it seems your shoulder was definitely hurt, even perhaps part of your neck muscles and your right leg I’ll be calling and ambulance and getting you help. No one move her but do stay with her.” Ren showed up at that time and went to hug Nora as he put a hand on Jaune’s shoulder in show of support. Ruby crouched down near Pyrrha on the other side and put a hand over the fallen huntress right hand. “You’ll be okay Pyrrha, I’m sure of it, I’m just glad we didn’t loose you.” Pyrrah smiled weakly at Ruby and closed her eyes, the paramedics showed up and took her in the ambulance. Jaune asked to go in with her and they let the young man join. He sat in the seat next to her on the ambulance, he held her hand and took a strand of hair away from her face, “You’re going to be okay Pyrrah I know it, you’re going to be okay.”

 

When they got to the hospital that was full to the brim, they wheeled her to an operation room where they fixed her shoulder and right leg as quickly and efficiently  as possible. Once done they wheeled  her to a E.R. Room Jaune came in where they told him she was, he sat there next to her waiting for her to wake up. He let their other teams members where they where and that she had made it alright. Both Nora and Ren told him to hang in there and that they would see him and Pyrrha as soon as she got to her home. Pyrrha started to stir and moan  a bit waking up from the anesthesia. “Jaune?” She asked with a bit of rasp to her voice, “Hey Pyrrah how you feeling?” “Mmm as best as I can be Jaune.” Pyrrha said smiling softly at him, though her heart was going a bit fast, signaled by the heart monitor. “Would you like me to get you some water?” he asked her. “Yes water would be lovely.” Jaune asked for water, he got a water bottle and a turkey and cheese sandwich , he brought it for her and served her the cool water. He even helped her drink from the cup as he held it for her. “Thanks Jaune.” She said kindly to him now with her own sweet voice.  She opened up the sandwich plastic and cut half of it and offered a half to Jaune. “Please take it, you must also be hungry.” She said to him, Jaune nodded and took the sandwich. Jaune simply sat next to her holding her hand and rubbing her arm up and down softly. “I’m glad you’re alive Pyrrha” “I’m happy too Juane.” with that they stayed in comfortable silence happy in the fact that she was alive.

 

It had been a few days since the attack on Beacon, as she already figured she was not the only casualty. Yang Xiao Long had also been injured trying to save Blake Belladona, her arm was cut off. She still considered all of them lucky to have survived even if they where badly hurt, some scars where more visible than others. Pyrrha stood in front of the tall mirror in her room, well one of Jaune's sisters room, it turned out her parents where gone off somewhere so she stayed with Jaune's family, She looked over the scar left by Cinder Fall over her left shoulder and flat blade of the chest area, in short she could now see the damage, and it didn't help she needed orthopedic therapy to move her arm, her right leg though it had a long scar from her knee to half her thigh was still movable and not really damaged. Something she was thankful of. She got dressed in jean shorts, her hair up as always and a white tank top with a white hoodie jacket over herself. 

 

She went down stairs and saw Jaune bringing in some soup and veggies to the table. “Hey how are you feeling.” He asked her as she approached the table. “I've been better but mostly okay. Thank you for having me over, well all of us.” She said pointing he head at Ren and Nora who where eating at completely different pace. He went and took her chair out for her to sit in, and then sat down next to her as they began to eat along with their team mates. She still felt a little bit conscious of her scar over her shoulder but it was nothing she couldn't handle, cause in the end what mattered was she and her team along with her friends where alive even though now they all wore the scars of battle. 

After Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora had finished eating dinner, they went to the couch and Jaune put on Ever After that movie with Drew Berrymore that was simply the retail of Cinderella. Pyrrah was enjoying herself as she watched the movie, she also felt Jaune's arm go around her shoulders. She sighed in content as she laid her head on his shoulder. Nora saw this and made an excuse for Ren and her to leave the two love birds alone. 

Once Ren and Nora had left to their own rooms Jaune asked Pyrrha  how she was feeling now that they where at least a bit calmer. “I'm fine Jaune, I'm just glad to be here with you, Ren and Nora. But especially with you.”  She gave him a soft kiss and he smiled and ran his thumb over her left cheek then he kissed her again but this time with much more passion. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds but to them it was for ever. Pyrrha continued to be coddled up against Jaune until the movie ended. All in all it was a good movie night for them both,


End file.
